Romance in the city
by Ronniecoln 88
Summary: After a tornado destroys the Loud house, killing Luan and the twins, the family moves to Great Lakes City. Will they adapt to urban life? All the kids are aged up by 13 years in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud and his 10 sisters were soundly sleeping, unaware that their lives were about to be turned upside down. Around 10 pm, their mother Rita woke up each of the siblings. "I've been watching the weather. There's a strong tornado on the way, possibly an F5. We need to get to the shelter." she said.

All the siblings rushed to the exterior shelter, except Luan, Lana and Lola. They huddled together as the wind howled above them. "Oh no! The door's loose!" Leni cried.

Lisa sighed. "Huddle in the back. We'll be safer there." she said.

Luan woke up to see the house being torn apart by the violent winds. "Ok. Don't panic. Just stay where you are." she told herself, just before she was flattened by Luna's bunk collapsing on her.

Soon the wind quieted. "Ok, it's safe now. Let's go see how the house fared." Luna said.

All the siblings gasped. "Our house is gone!" Lynn cried.

Lincoln did a head count. "Everyone's here, except Luan and the twins. They must still have been sleeping soundly. Who knows what happened to them?" he said.

Lori sighed, just as Clyde rode up on his bike. "Whoa. Your house is gone. I'm so sorry." the dark-skinned boy said, before noticing Lori and fainting.

Lincoln sighed. "I guess I'll call up Ronnie Anne. Looks like we'll be staying in the city for a while." he said.

The rest of the family gathered around their former house. "Everything's gone. Lori's room, Luna's musical equipment, Bun Bun, Lisa's chemicals. I just can't imagine how we'll recover from this." Lynn said.

Leni took charge. "Never forget that we're Louds. And Louds never quit!" she said.

Rita nodded. "Tonight we sleep in Lisa's bunker. Tomorrow we leave for the city. I'm sure the Casagrandes have room enough for us." she said.

Lori stepped forward. "But we have friends here, and school, and everything. We can't just leave it all behind." she said.

Rita sighed. "You're right, Lori. But our house is gone. We will rebuild, but it just doesn't happen overnight. We'll be in the city for a few months, then we'll be back." she said.

Leni sighed. "I guess we'll have to cancel our plans for the next 4 months or so. And we have to call our friends." she said.

Lincoln stepped forward. "I vote we delay leaving for the city. Luan and the twins might be gone, but they're still family. I say we give them a proper funeral." he said.

Leni's eyes started tearing up. "Lincoln's right. Family is family." she said.

3 days later, the whole family watched sadly as Luan and the twins were laid to rest forever. Lori started crying. "Why? Why did they have to be taken from us at such a young age? They'll never grow up and experience the joys of starting a family of their own!" the oldest Loud child cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ronnie Anne was awakened by her phone ringing. It was Lincoln. "Hey, Lame-o. How are you?" the Latina tomboy asked.

Lincoln sighed heavily. "Not too good. A powerful tornado came through last night and destroyed our house and killed Luan and the twins. We slept in the storm shelter, and we're moving to the city." he said.

Ronnie Anne gasped. "You're always welcome to stay in my building." she said.

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks, Ronnie Anne. I knew you'd understand." he said.

Ronnie Anne hung up and turned to her secret Lincoln shrine. "I know how hard this must be for you, but we'll get through it hand in hand." she said to the pictures.

Luna suddenly stood up. "Alright, I just got 10 bus tickets to Great Lakes City. We gotta hurry, though. The bus leaves in an hour." she said.

Leni smiled. "Luckily I had Uber installed on my phone. And I have the option of calling vans." she said.

Lori smiled. "Leni's so hot and dreamy." she thought.

Lori's jaw dropped as she realized. "Get those thoughts out of your head! You've already got a boyfriend, and she's your sister!" she scolded herself.

About 5 hours later, the family arrived in Great Lakes City. Ronnie Anne and Bobby were there at the bus station. "Welcome back to the city!" she cried.

Lori saw Bobby. "Boo Boo Bear!" she cried.

Bobby saw Lori. "Babe!" he cried, as they ran and hugged.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ronnie Anne woke up the Louds. "It's time to go shopping. We've got to get you some new clothes." she said.

Lincoln sighed. "You're a good friend, Ronnie Anne." he said.

Lori sighed. "I've got to go find my Boo Boo Bear." she said.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "We've got to break those two up. This is driving me crazy." she thought.

Later, back at the Casagrande apartment, Luna was testing out her new guitar when a ghost appeared in the room. "Luan? Is that you?" Luna asked.

Luan's ghost nodded. "Don't worry about me. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me." she said.

Luna started sobbing. "Oh, Luan. If only you knew how much we miss you. How much I miss you. I even miss your terrible jokes and pranks." she cried.

Luan's ghost smiled. "I'll see you all someday." she said.

Luna continued sobbing, as Lori and the others walked into the room. "Luan? Is that you?" Lynn asked.

Luan's ghost nodded. "It's so good to see you all again." she said.

Lincoln was puzzled. "Where are the twins?" he asked.

Luan's ghost smiled. "They've already gone on to the afterlife. They had no unfinished business here on earth, unlike me. I knew I couldn't cross over until I got to say my final goodbyes." she said.

Leni stepped forward. "Goodbye, Luan. I know we'll see you again someday." she said.

Luan's ghost smiled. "Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you on the other side." she said, before disappearing.

Later, Leni was trying on different dresses, figuring out which one she liked best. Lucy suddenly appeared next to her, giving the older girl quite a fright. "Someone really needs to put a bell on you." Leni said.

Lucy smiled. "How'd you like a pair of tickets to the Vampires of Melancholia movie?" she asked.

Later that day, Lori caught Ronnie Anne at her secret Lincoln shrine. "Ah ha! I knew you had feelings for my little brother!" she cried.

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Yes, I do. But what you've seen here must not get out. If either of our families found out, I'd never be able to live it down." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln was sleeping soundly. Suddenly he smelled a wonderful smell. "What's that?" he asked.

Ronnie Anne smiled. "That's my Abuela's famous pancakes." she sighed dreamily.

Later that day, Lucy was bored. "Maybe I shall gather my surviving siblings and we will attempt to contact Luan and the twins." she said.

Luna walked in. "Don't bother, Lucy. Luan appeared to me yesterday. She's already on the other side. Oh, I miss her so much!" the rocker girl cried.

Leni lay in bed, restlessly tossing and turning. "I love you Lori, and not just as a sister. Dump Bobby and live with me forever." she whispered.

A few months later, it was near Christmas. "Yay! My first Christmas with Bobby in literally forever!" Lori cried.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, before she looked up. "Is that mistletoe above me?" she asked.

Lori nodded excitedly. "And look who just showed up!" she said, as Lincoln appeared.

Lincoln looked up and gulped. "Must run away. Must run away." he thought.

Lori laughed. "No running away from mistletoe!" she said.

Lincoln sighed, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Ronnie Anne's. Lori got the whole thing on video. "I can't wait to show the rest of our family!" she cried.

Lincoln pulled away and scowled. "Do it and I'll post embarrassing photos of you online." he said.

Lori gasped. "You wouldn't!" she cried.

Lincoln smirked. "Oh, but I would." he said.

Ronnie Anne smirked. "And I'll text you embarrassing photos of Bobby." she said.

Lori fainted. "Well that takes care of that." Lincoln said.

Later, Leni watched Lori happily dancing with Bobby. "Such a cute couple. I just wish that were me in Lori's arms, instead of Bobby." she said.

Benny soon arrived in the city. Seeing Lincoln, he waved. "Hi Lincoln!" he cried.

Lincoln smiled sadly. "Hi Benny. If you're looking for Luan, she's not here right now. Nor will she ever be with us again. A powerful tornado destroyed our house a few months ago. We all escaped unharmed, except Luan and the twins. They're in the land of the dead now." he said, sobbing.

Benny sank to his knees, heartbroken. "Why? Why is fate so cruel to me?" he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning came. Lincoln awoke in a somber mood. "I know I should be happy, but this is the first Christmas I've had without Luan and her cheery nature. I miss her so much, terrible jokes and all." he said.

Later in the day, Lori and Sid were hanging out in the library. "And then I filmed him kissing Ronnie Anne!" Lori said.

Sid gritted her teeth. "How very nice for them." she said.

Around dinner time, there came a knock on Lincoln's door. Sid was there. "Hi Sid. How are you?" he asked.

Sid smiled creepily. "Listen up, you. I've got feelings for Ronnie, and I'm not about to lose her. So you better back down." she warned, before retreating

Lincoln shuddered. "I don't even know what to do anymore." he said.

The next morning, Leni awoke early. "Time to put Operation Break Up Lori And Bobby And Get Her For Myself into action." she said.

Leni secretly planted a fake picture, of Bobby going at it with another girl, in Lori's bedroom. "This should break them up." she said.

Lori woke up, to see the picture. "Oh no. Bobby's been unfaithful to me!" she sobbed.

Lori scowled. "I'll give him a piece of my mind. But for now, I have to show the family the mistletoe video." she said.

Later, Sid was at her secret Ronnie Anne shrine. "Oh, RA. How I wish you were mine." she said, remembering the moment when she fell hard for the Latina.

In Sid's flashback, she'd just completed a day of skateboarding with Ronnie Anne. "That was so amazing! Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

Ronnie Anne smiled. "Of course. I'm so glad we're besties." she said.

Sid sighed dreamily. "I think I just fell in love." she said.

Ronnie Anne furrowed her brow, then skateboarded away. "See you tomorrow!" she cried.

Sid sadly reached out her hand. "I love you, RA." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lori found Bobby in the mercado. "You've got some serious explaining to do!" she cried.

Bobby was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Lori showed him the picture. "I woke up to find this in my bed. You've been sneaking around on me!" she cried.

Bobby furrowed his brow. "That's obviously a fake photo. You're the only one for me." he said.

Lori gasped. "That means someone's actively trying to break us up. I bet it's Carl. He's always had an eye for me." she said.

Later, Sid saw Lincoln sitting with Ronnie Anne. Sid gritted her teeth. "You'll be mine, Ronnie Anne, if it's the last thing I do." she said.

Leni watched Lori and Bobby happily dancing. "So my first plan failed. I'll just have to turn up the heat." she said.

Around the same time, Clyde had just arrived in the city. "Whew. I've been walking for months. But it was worth it." he said.

Sam had also just arrived in the city, along with Haiku. "We drove here. We're off to find Luna and Lucy." Sam said.

Later, Lori approached Rita. "I've decided I want to move back to Royal Woods. With Bobby. City life is just too hard for the both of us." the blonde teen said.

Lynn walked in. "You can't leave us! I've already lost 3 sisters this year! I'm not going to lose another one!" she cried.

Lori knelt down. "Lynn, sometimes you have to let your sisters go. This is one of those times. I'm 22. Girls my age shouldn't still be living with their parents. Besides, as the oldest, it's my responsibility to start the trend of producing grandkids." she said.

Leni burst in. "I can't take it anymore! I've kept my true feelings bottled up far too long!" she cried.

Lori was puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Leni sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I've been in love with you for years. I had to keep those feelings buried deep down because Mom and Dad would surely disown me if they ever found out I was an incestuous lesbian." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Lori sighed. "I'm sorry, Leni, but I don't feel the same for you. I'm so deeply in love with Bobby, and someday we'll be the parents of 11 bouncing boys and galloping girls." she said.

Leni sighed. "You're right. Sisters shouldn't be lovers." she said, before running away with teary eyes.

Later that day, Lori was sitting on her bed. "Why won't Leni's words go away? Maybe sisters can be lovers." she thought.

Lori tossed and turned for hours as she slept. "I love Bobby. I love Bobby. I love Bobby." she whispered to herself.

Ronnie Anne tossed and turned in her sleep. "Why can't I stop thinking about Lincoln's kiss?" she thought.

The next morning, Ronnie Anne awoke with red eyes. "I can't sleep until I know for sure how Lincoln feels about me." she said.

Lincoln was deep in his dreams. "Oh, how I love you, Ronnie Anne. You're the only girl for me." he said.

Ronnie Anne giggled as an idea formed in her head. "Oh Linky! Here's a special surprise for you!" she cried, pressing her lips to his.

Lincoln woke up to see Ronnie Anne kissing him. He screamed. "Whoa, bro! Where's the fire?" Luna cried, bursting into the room.

Lincoln shuddered. "No fire. I just woke up and she was kissing me!" he cried, pointing to Ronnie Anne.

Luna squealed. "I can't wait to tell our sisters!" she cried.

Lincoln paled. "No! Don't tell the others! They'll tease me forever!" he cried.

Lucy popped in. "I saw the whole thing from that dark corner. I got a photo." she said.

Lincoln fainted. "Oh dear. He'll come around eventually." Ronnie Anne said, before leaving.

Later, Luna was sitting on her bed sobbing. "Life's too dull without you and your jokes and pranks, Luan. I wish you were still here with us." she said.

Luan's ghost appeared in the room. "Remember what I said earlier. I'm always with you, even in spirit." she said.

Luna sobbed. "I want to join you, Luan! You were my roommate! I can't stand life without you!" she cried.

Luan's ghost sighed. "I miss you too, Luna. But suicide is the coward's way out. I've seen so many young promising lives cut short by suicide. I don't want you to be one of them. I want you to live a long happy life, raise some kids, and grow old and gray. Then you can join me." she said.

Luna sighed. "You're right, Luan. Maybe Sam can help cheer me up." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Leni was at the mall in the city. She was looking for the sexiest dress imaginable. "I think I'll get this one. It's super sexy. It's sure to catch Lori's eye!" she said.

Ronnie Anne was curled up in fetal position in her room. "I want Lincoln to love me. But I ruined my chances. Now he'll avoid me forever!" she whimpered.

Sid came into the room. "Hi Ronnie Anne." she said.

Ronnie Anne looked up. "Go away, Sid. I'm not in the mood to talk or play right now." she said, before she started crying.

Sid placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "You need me. I need you." she said.

Ronnie Anne looked up again, this time with a glare that would have intimidated even Emperor Palpatine. " I said go away now! You've got 5 seconds to leave this room before I declare our friendship over!" she cried.

Sid was taken aback. "Alright. If that's what you want, I won't bother you ever again!" she cried, running away in tears.

Later, Leni was modeling in her new super sexy dress. Lori walked in. "Leni, have you seen my phone?" the older girl asked.

Leni smiled and showed off her dress. Lori's jaw dropped. "Ba, ba, ba." she said.

Leni smiled wider. "My plan's working!" she thought.

Meanwhile, Benny was walking down the sidewalk. "I really wish Luan was still with us. I miss her so much." he said.

An idea formed in Benny's head. "If Luan is no longer in the earthly plane, then life is no longer worth living for me. I'm coming, Luan my love!" he cried.

A few minutes later, Benny stood on the edge of a bridge, ready to jump and end it all. Luan's ghost appeared. "Benny! Stop!" she cried.

Benny was startled by the sudden cry. "Luan? Is it really you?" he asked.

Luan's ghost nodded. "I know you miss me. But I've seen too many lives cut short by suicide since I arrived in the afterlife. I want you to move on, find another lovely girl, raise a family, grow old and gray, and then you can join me. I love you, Benny, and I always will. But dwelling on the past is no way to live life." she said, before gently pressing her lips to his and disappearing.

Benny sighed and sobbed. "Goodbye Luan my love." he said, before walking back to the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Lori was struggling with her growing fondness for Leni. "Why'd I go all goo goo for her in that dress yesterday? She's my sister, and sisters shouldn't be lovers." she thought.

Lincoln was struggling with a growing desire to kiss Ronnie Anne senseless. "I'm in love with Ronnie Anne." he thought.

Sid was wandering the city. "I wish I had someone who loves me for me." she said.

Leni was dreaming happily. "Everything's going according to plan. Soon Lori and I will be life partners." she thought.

The next morning, Leni was at the breakfast table. Ronnie Anne walked in. "Alright, why are you doing this?" the younger girl asked.

Leni smiled. "I'm just so in love with Lori." she said.

Ronnie Anne sighed. "That's like Luna falling in love with you. It's not supposed to happen. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Lori stays in love with my brother, and there's nothing you can do about it." she said.

Leni scowled. "Alright. If that's how you want to play, I'm game." she said.

Lucy was also struggling with her feelings. "You're my true soulmate, Haiku." she thought.

Later, Leni saw a romantic dinner set-up. "That must be for Lori and Bobby. I'll just have to add my touch." she said, putting out the candles and deconstructing the scene.

Lori frowned when she saw what Leni had done. "No matter. I'll just put everything back in place." she said.

Leni facepalmed. "Do I have to spell it out to you, Lori? I. Love. You. And not just as a sister." she said.

Lori rolled her eyes. "I've told you before, Leni. Sisters can't be romantically involved with each other." she said.

Leni scowled. "Maybe this will change your mind." she said, pressing her lips to Lori's.

Lori pushed Leni away. "That's it. You just crossed the line. You're dead to me now, Leni. I no longer view you as a sister. Get out of my life." she said.

Leni frowned. "Fine. I'm going. Goodbye, Lori." she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Leni wandered the city. "If Lori doesn't want me as a romantic lover, what purpose do I serve in life?" she asked herself, sobbing.

Suddenly Luan's ghost appeared, accompanied by Lola and Lana's ghosts. "Is there something bothering you, Leni?" Luan's ghost asked.

Leni looked up. "Oh, Luan. Just who I wanted to see. I really need help." she said.

Luan's ghost nodded. "I know you're head over heels for Lori. I myself was in love with Lynn. But I eventually got over it, and that's when I met Benny." she said.

Leni sighed. "But I don't ever want to get over Lori. She's my light in the dark, my safe harbor in the storm." she said.

Lana's ghost sighed. "I've overseen quite a few afterlife marriages, some incestuous, some not. I can certainly help you here." she said.

Leni furrowed her brow. "But you're dead and I'm not. How can the dead help the living?" she asked.

Lola's ghost smiled. "Let us take you on a journey into the future. You're going to like what you see there." she said.

Leni took Luan's ghost's hand, shuddering at the cold misty touch. "Here we go." Luan's ghost said, before flying through the air.

Leni felt time distorting around her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Lana's ghost smiled. "You'll see in about a minute or two." she said.

At last, they stopped. "Welcome to the future." Luan's ghost said.

Leni looked around. "This isn't the city." she said.

Luan's ghost shook her head. "No, it isn't. Our house took a lot longer to rebuild than originally thought. But everyone eventually moved back to Royal Woods, except you, Lori and Lincoln. Lincoln found love with Ronnie Anne and they're making wedding plans right now. So are Lori and Bobby." she said.

Leni sighed. "And what about me?" she asked.

Lana's ghost smiled. "Your constant pining for Lori was your downfall. No, you didn't die. But you're living in the homeless shelter in the city, at least until Christmas 6 years from this point." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Leni was shocked. "I don't want to end up homeless! Tell me how I can fix this!" she cried.

Luan's ghost smiled. "All you have to do is give up your pointless pursuit of Lori." she said.

Leni nodded. "Just take me back!" she cried.

Lana's ghost smiled. "Alright, hold on." she said as they returned to the present day.

Leni rushed to find Lori. She saw the older girl sobbing. "Lori, I'm so very sorry about trying to steal you from Bobby." Leni said.

Lori looked up. "Forgive me, Leni. I've been overly harsh with you these past few weeks." she said.

Leni smiled through her tears. "Sisters to the end?" she asked.

Lori nodded. "Sisters to the end. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Bobby. Our house in Royal Woods is almost finished, but I'm not sure I want to leave him again." she said.

Leni smiled. "I'm going to go find Linky." she said.

Lincoln was hanging out with Ronnie Anne. "Please don't go. I'll miss you too much." the Latina tomboy said.

Lincoln sighed. "My home is in Royal Woods. Your home is here in the city. But before I go, there's something I've been meaning to do for 3 1/2 years now." he said.

Ronnie Anne was puzzled, then gasped as he knelt before her. "Will you marry me, Ronnie Anne Santiago?" he asked.

Ronnie Anne beamed. "Yes! YES!" she cried, before pulling him close and pressing her lips to his.

The newly engaged Lori quietly giggled as she captured the event on video. "The others will flip when they see this." she said.

Lily noticed Carlitos gazing at her dreamily. "Why don't we go somewhere private?" she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

A few months later, the Louds and Casagrandes were back in Royal Woods. They were currently all gathered in the town's only church, where a double wedding was about to start. Bobby looked his absolute best, as did Lincoln. Clyde had to be strapped to his seat with Lisa's unbreakable steel straps to keep him from interfering. "We are gathered here today to join Lori Marie Loud and Roberto Santiago Jr in holy matrimony, and to do the same with Lincoln Loud and Ronalda Anne Santiago. If anyone has any reason why these four should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said.

Clyde struggled against his restraints. "Speak and I'll knock you into next week." Lynn said.

After about 8 minutes, Lori and Bobby sealed their eternal love with a kiss, as did Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Lisa released Clyde from his restraints, and the dark-skinned boy promptly ran off wailing. "I did what I had to do." she said.

At the reception, Lincoln was surprised when the ghosts of Luan and the twins appeared. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Luan's ghost smiled. "You didn't really think we'd miss the wedding of our only brother, did you? And to Ronnie Anne of all people. I knew you two had a special connection." she said.

Lana's ghost smiled, before Lori noticed the three. "So nice to see you again." the oldest sister said.

Lola's ghost smiled. "I must say, you look exactly how I always pictured you would on your wedding day." she said.

Lori smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Lola. How's Great Grandma Harriet?" she asked.

Luan's ghost smiled. "She looks just like Lucy, except you can see her eyes. I still get shudders just thinking about it." she said.

Lori smiled. "Gotta go. Ronnie Anne and I are doing a joint bouquet toss. See you whenever!" she said.

Ronnie Anne and Lori tossed the bouquet together. To everyone's surprise, Sid caught the bouquet just before crashing into Benny. "Here, let me help you up." Sid said, before she caught herself staring dreamily into his eyes. Lori laughed.

Luan's ghost appeared. "Hi, Benny." she said.

Benny smiled. "Hi, Luan. It's nice to see you again." he said.

Luan's ghost smiled. "I see you've found a lovely girl. I knew you would. If you ever hurt him, Sid, I'll unleash the ultimate prank on you." she said.

Sid shuddered. "Don't worry, Luan. I'll take good care of your man." she said.

THE END


End file.
